


on the tip of our tongues

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted spice, But really someone help chan, House Party, M/M, Make Outs, New Year's Eve, Someone Help Her, but author doesn’t know how to spice, despite the fact she’s written spice before, he has his hands full.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Maybe tonight he’ll break.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	on the tip of our tongues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at spice. Did it go well? I dunno. You tell me djdndjdn.

Chan stands outside of the thumping house, rocking on his heels. He’s warm inside of his jacket and not willing to part with it but something tells him that it’s warm inside. He takes a deep breath before walking to go in. 

The house isn’t locked (why would it be? It’s a New Years party and he’s a college student) and it’s loud when he walks in. He can feel the bass through his shoes when he steps inside, the unknown song shaking his core. His eyes immediately begin looking for someone he knows as he waves to people who call his name. He smiles as he weaves through the crowd, giving simple hellos to people. He sighs happily when he sees a head of blue hair and rushes to it. The head of blue stands next to a paint haired man who looks completely done with the others' antics and visibly lights up when he sees Chan walking towards them. 

“Channie hyung! Jisung is being mean,” Jeongin pouts crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jisung slaps Jeongin’s chest. “Where’s my hyung?” 

“You don’t get one.”

Jisung turns around to Chan, his eyes wide. He throws himself at the older and nearly wails. “The audacity of this child,” Jisung says, holding onto Chan. “How could he?” 

Chan awkwardly pats Jisung’s back, hoping the other couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart. He doesn’t want to push Jisung away but he does so very gently as he greets the rest of his friends. 

“You found the house easily?” Changbin asks and Chan nods.

“It’s not hard to. I just had to listen to the music.” 

Changbin nods. “Well the drinks are over there if you want. Both alcoholic and non.” 

Chan nods when Jisung throws himself at Chan again, this time he hangs off his shoulder and keeps one hand curled around Chan’s bicep. His cheeks flush at the contact but he keeps his smile on face. It feels like it's going to be a long night and he doesn’t know how ready he is for this. 

Minho gives him a pitying look that has Chan quietly sighing before passing him a drink. He might need it if Jisung is going to be hanging off him like he is. 

Time at a party goes faster than Chan remembers. Drinks have been passed around among friend groups, people are playing drinking games in another section of the house, and the music in the living room has people dancing. He lost his friends to the drinking game in the corner and the dance floor.

He sips at his soda while halfheartedly listening to Minho speak about Hyunjin. He tries to look around the room as someone talks into his ear but his eyes keep drifting to the man who was hanging off his shoulder not a couple of hours prior. He doesn’t know why his eyes keep drifting but they do (that’s a lie though. He knows the reason he keeps watching Jisung, he just doesn’t want to admit it to himself. He’s being a coward that way.). 

And it’s not until Jisung catches him looking does Chan feel his cheeks heat up. 

Oh fuck. 

Jisung leaves the dance floor and stands in front of Chan with a smirk on his face while the older tries very hard (not really) not to look at his face. He finally settles on Jisung’s smirking lips and gives a wry smile. 

“Yes?” He asks. 

“Come dance with me,” Jisung yells. His lips form a pout and he grabs Chan’s arm, pulling him so that he can reach his ear. There's a warm breath against Chan’s ear and his heart pounds harder. “Come dance with me,” Jisung says again, his voice dropping an octave that messes with Chan’s mind. Jisung smiles when he agrees and he allows himself to be pulled away. 

Maybe it’s the very little alcohol in his system but he suddenly feels very bold when he gets on the dance floor. He grabs Jisung’s hips and pulls the smaller man closer to him and watches in fascination as surprised lips curl into a smirk and eyes shine with an emotion Chan isn’t sure about just yet. 

Wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck, Jisung pulls Chan’s face closer to his in a teasing manner. Their lips are inches apart but Jisung changes his mind and hides his face in the crook of Chan’s neck. There’s a shuddering breath against his neck. 

“Is this okay?” Jisung asks. “Will this be okay?” 

Will it? 

It feels like they’re breaking their boundaries right now, truthfully. They’ve been dancing around each other for the past few months with lingering looks and touches. Will this be the moment that everything breaks and they just say fuck it? 

Chan thinks about this for a couple of moments. It’s New Years Eve, a time for a new start, so maybe... 

Chan nods. 

“It’ll be fine,” he mumbles. “We’ll talk and everything.”

Chan feels Jisung’s lips form a smile. “But for now, feel the moment?” 

Chan breathes through his nose. “Yes.” 

A laugh passes through Jisung’s mouth just when the song changes to something more sensual. A song that forces Chan’s temperature to rise as he feels Jisung’s lips against his neck. Chan pulls Jisung closer to him, a groan falling from his lips. Jisung smiles and something wet engulfs the side of his neck. 

_Dear fucking holy shit._

Chan’s mind empties aside from one word his mind helpfully supplies. 

Closer. He wants to be much closer but how much closer can Jisung get? There’s barely an- Jisung slots his hips with Chan’s and grinds. 

Oh. 

_Fuck_. 

That’s closer. 

Chan drops his head onto Jisung’s shoulder, biting gently on the flesh trying not to embarrass himself. 

There’s a loud cheer and some yelling coming from somewhere. Something about there being ten minutes until the ball drops. Chan pulls himself away from Jisung with much restraint as he can muster (and at this point it’s a lot). A wide smirk is in Jisung’s face and his eyes haven’t lost that spark that Chan can barely name. 

Jisung wraps his arms around Chan’s shoulder again, only this time he doesn’t pull his face closer. He only smiles and keeps Chan in place as another song begins to play. The friction between the two of them continues to raise as the minutes tick by. 

At the announcement of five minutes, Jisung grabs Chan’s hand and pulls him into a corner of the house where he knows they won’t be disturbed very much. They find one at the two minute mark. 

“Catch me,” Jisung says against Chan’s ear, nipping at the lobe. Chan does what he’s told, his back slamming against a wall as he grabs the thighs wrapping around his waist. He holds Jisung and stares into the eyes that he finally understands. 

The one minute mark has Chan drawing circles under Jisung’s shirt as they continue to stare at each other without saying anything. Lust, want, and hunger flood Jisung’s eyes the deeper Chan stares. Lips stay curled as the echo of people counting down fill the house. 

Ten 

Jisung releases a breath. 

Nine 

Chan licks his lips. 

Eight 

Jisung is mere inches away. Just a little more. 

Seven

Chan squeezes Jisung’s thighs. 

Six 

Jisung quietly moans. 

Five 

Closer, Chan’s mind says. 

Four 

Jisung closes the space a little more. 

Three 

Inches become centimeters. 

Two

Jisung closes his eyes. 

One

Chan closes his. 

Fireworks pop in the background when Jisung slams his lips against Chan’s. Cheers fill the air as the kiss deepens with tongues and teeth. Heat fills their bodies the more the cheers echo throughout the house. 

“Happy New Years,” Jisung breathes against Chan’s lips. 

It takes a moment for Chan’s mind to work and supply words. “Happy New Years.” 

Jisung laughs and presses his lips back on Chan’s where they both ignore the world and explore each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(And they do talk a couple of days later, after nursing their friends back to semi functioning humans. Hyunjin and Minho screamed at them, though, for making out in the middle of the hallway. Chan flushes bright red at this while Jisung laughs and presses a sloppy kiss against Chan’s mouth, swallowing the moan the elder lets out when he sucks on his tongue. 

Hyunjin and Minho screech, their screams echoing in Chan’s ears. 

Oh well, he supposes. He currently has his hands full and can’t deal with anything else.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! It’s still not the new year where I live but it will be in a couple of hours. I hope that this upcoming year is nice for all y’all and I really hope that 2021 is sooo much better than 2020. Stay safe y’all and happy new year ^^


End file.
